


Collection

by PawOfPabu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawOfPabu/pseuds/PawOfPabu
Summary: A collection of short Korrasami oneshot type things. Some might be connected in the future, but they're all separate unless I say so. Both modern and canon universe.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if you read my other two stories, you'll know I didn't update either today. It's due to the fact that I had some stuff come up, as well as I didn't plot out what I want next, so I didn't know what to write. Tomorrow the updates should resume as normal. To make up for it, here's a few random Korrasami things that I wasn't going to post originally.

"She's waking up, go grab Tenzin and tell Katara. Korra?"

Asami watched as Korra opened her eyes, blue staring back at her. She gave a small smile, reaching her head out and dabbing a wet cloth to Korra's forehead. A small moan escaped the Avatar's throat. "Feels nice, huh…?" Asami asked quietly, Tenzin walking into the room with Bolin in towe. 

"Has she said anything?" 

Asami shook her head. "She groaned, though. The cold water feels nice." 

"I bet it does. I'll go get another bucket."

When Korra's eyes moved from Tenzin to Asami, the dark haired woman ran a hand through Korra's short hair. "I know you feel awful right now. Don't try to move or do anything but lay here," Asami watched Korra's eyes scan the room. "We're at the Southern Water Tribe. You're in Katara's healing shack," Korra looked back up to Asami, straining to look at the rest of her body. She found she wasn't able to move her head, but could make out she was laying in a tub with ice over her body. Asami dipped the rag back into the bowl of ice slush, not bothering to wring it out as she placed it against Korra's forehead. "You got really sick after going into the spirit world the other day," Asami started, Korra silently thankful because she had no idea what was going on. "We haven't figured out how or why yet, but Katara thinks you may have contracted some sort of illness."

Bolin walked back in with Tenzin, a bucket in the hand of each. She noticed gauze wrapped around Bolin's palms. His bucket contained water, heat visibly radiating off of Korra's lower body when he dumped it into the tub. Tenzin walked over, chopped ice in his as he dumped it in, following Bolin back out for more.

"Your temperature was over 100…" Asami trailed off, dumping the water from her bowl that had started to warm into the tub and scooping up more. She once more soaked the rag, placing it against Korra's forehead. "Kya said if you weren't a fire bender or the Avatar your skin might be covered in second degree burns right now. That, or you'd be dead…" It was a whisper, but Korra felt a pang hit her chest. She wanted to reach over the tub and hug Asami, but no matter how much she willed her body to comply it wouldn't. "Mako had to carry you in," Bolin entered again, Korra once more noting the bandages before he left with the bucket. "Bolin tried to and ended up with burns on his palms and arms where he'd been touching your skin,"

Asami watched a tear fall from Korra's eye. "Hey- He doesn't blame you. He's just upset he couldn't help. Katara said his hands should be fine after she heals them. He wouldn't let her or Kya touch him until they figured out something to do with you…" The rag dabbed at her forehead again, Korra closing her eyes at the soothing cold. "Katara and Kya have been healing you. It hasn't worked as much as they liked, but… Your temp was 133 when we got here. It's down to 119 now." Asami yawned. "Jinora and Opal took some of the air benders to Wan Shi Tong's library. They're looking for a remedy," Asami smiled when Korra looked her in the eye again. 

"Sleep."

Asami was shocked for a moment, before she nodded. "You can sleep. I'll be here the whole time." Korra blinked twice. 

"You."

Asami stared at Korra's face in thought, before shaking her head. "I can't. Not when you're like this. I won't." 

Tenzin walked in, dumping the bucket of ice in before placing the pale back by the doorway. He eyed the way Asami was looking at Korra, deciding he should let the two have some privacy. 

Asami studied the pleading look Korra gave her, ignoring the tears that sprung to her own eyes. "I can't. Korra- Bolin said you fell over in the kitchen and almost stopped breathing," the tears fell down her cheeks. "If I hadn't been holed up at work the whole week, I could've forced you to come see Katara before it got this bad. Instead, we're here like this," Asami sniffled.

Korra hated herself. She internally tensed, fighting her body to just move her hand and grab Asami's. Why couldn't she do it?! She turned her eyes down to her hand, staring holes into it. Work! 

It wasn't a second later that Asami gasped when Korra's eyes turned white, watching as water from the tub froze from the wrist up on Korra's arm, the Avatar moving said arm out of the tub and holding it out for Asami to take. Asami watched Korra's eyes go back to blue, a heavy sigh leaving the Avatar's lips as she stared into Asami's eyes. 

She wanted to hold hands. 

Asami let out a small chuckle at the realization, wiping her cheeks with her sleeve and grabbing Korra's hand with both of her own. "Only you would go into the Avatar state just to hold hands with me," the corners of Korra's lips twitched, Asami observing the ice frozen up Korra's arm. "To keep your hand cool enough for me to hold it?"

A weak groan of approval. 

Asami nodded. "Smart." She scanned her eyes over Korra's face again, moving the girls hand up and kissing it as Korra closed her eyes. "Please, try to get better."


	2. Hal Sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra always texts Asami when she's going to bed. Always.

Korra jolted up from bed, eyes still closed, hand reaching around for her phone on the bed side table. Last night, amidst trying not to fall asleep without plugging her phone in, she had forgotten to say her usual routine to Asami. She opened her phone, opening her eyes slowly at the bright light. She clicked on Asami's contact, eyes barely open as she tried to send the text before she fell asleep. 

"Goodnugyt".

Her eyes opened again, phone in her hand. Had she fallen asleep while sending it…? She hadn't even said 'I love you'. Her eyes closed on her, betraying her as she tried to type. 

"I jicr uij".

She snapped awake for the third time, eyes narrowing at the screen. No, she would have no idea what that means! Why did she send that?? She strained her eyes, body failing to comply. 

"I lice yiu". No.

"O lkbe yoy". What?

"J liv$dbdyi7u". Where did the number even come from?

Maybe if she explained to the girl that she was half asleep she'd be able to decipher what she was trying to say. She readied herself. 'I feel bad, I'm half asleep' sounded fine. The bad feeling being about not being able to type. However, when she sent said message,

"O feel grad im hal sheep". Who the hell was hal?

"Glrtp". Nope.

"Flrrp". At least it had two letters in the right spot…?

Narrowing her eyes in anger, Korra closed out of all her apps, shut off her phone, and set it back down on the table. Asami would just have to figure it out.

Not even an hour later she shot up again. Did she actually send those or was that a dream? She opened her phone, opening Asami's contacts. There was nothing there from that night. Korra forced her eyes open, typing on to the screen. 

"I love you." There we go. With a small sigh, Korra set her phone down again, turning over and falling back asleep. 

This time, it was the sun that woke her up. Her eyes stayed open easier, hand pulling her covers back up below her chin as she grabbed her phone. She cleared her emails and social-media notifications, finally tapping on the notification from Asami. She looked up, checking the time. 11AM. She waited for it to load, only to furrow her eyebrows. What?

"Baaaaaah."

Scrolling back up, she read over the many failed attempts, shaking her head at herself. "Hal sheep"? Really?

Wait. Who had she sent the "I love you" to? Korra quickly backed out of the conversation, opening the rest of her messages and sighing. One new notification from "Mr. Clean + beard". Shit. 

"That's very sweet of you, Korra. You know I as well as the rest of my family love you too."

That could have been a lot more awkward. She went back to her conversation with Asami, typing a quick explanation about the night before. Asami was quick to respond. 

"I figured. I sent you something back. Didn't you see? It said 'I love you too' in sheep."

Korra couldn't help the grin that spread over her face. God, that was disgustingly cute. If she hadn't known Asami was absolutely joking and poking fun of her, she might have been concerned. She sent a text back, before putting her phone down and sitting up to get ready.

"Any chance you wanna meet Hal Sheep and go get some coffee…?”


	3. Stray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there's one thing every girl can agree on, no matter how long they've known each other of if they've met, it's that it's important to protect other girls when you can tell they're in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Attempted kidnapping/ sex trafficking.
> 
> Stay safe, guys gals and pals.

Asami twisted her face in disgust, shaking her head with her arms wrapped around her sides. “I can’t believe you made me come out here.”

“It’s not my fault! The line for the bathroom was super long and I heard some dudes throwing up in there.”

Asami shook her head. “Just hurry up.”

Currently, Asami was standing with Bolin in a dark alley. The boy was behind her, pants unzipped as he did his business. They had been out at a club with Kuvira, Opal and her twin brothers, Mako having ditched because he picked up a shift. Bolin had insisted Asami come out with him, claiming he didn’t want to be “mugged or kidnapped”. Asami stared out towards the street, trying her best to ignore the dripping sound from the boy, only to furrow her eyebrows as a girl walked by. A car soon slowed down, rolling right next to her. Asami would have thought maybe the girl knew them had the girl not started barking. 

Yes, barking. 

Asami didn’t wait another second to leave Bolin’s side, instead practically running out of the alley and wrapping her arm around the girl. Not before announcing her presence first. “Hey! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Asami grinned sweetly, squeezing the girl’s shoulder. The girl gave her a hesitant but thankful smile. 

“Yeah! Sorry it took so long, I was walking,”

Asami turned to the car that had rolled up in front of the girl, tilting her head. “Did she invite you? Our friends are inside but I’m sure they wouldn’t mind a few more.”

The man in the passenger seat turned to the one in the driver seat, mumbling something Asami couldn’t quite understand, before the car sped off. Asami watched them drive off, the girl she put her arm around raising a hand and flipping it off. “Fuck you! Bitch,” The girl at her side yelled, making Asami form a genuine smile. 

“You okay?” Asami asked, letting go of the girl’s shoulder and taking a step back. 

The girl nodded, sighing. “Thank you. Seriously.”

Asami nodded. She was ready to speak again, when Bolin ran out from the alley. She saw the girl tense, Asami putting her hand out to ease the girl. “Asami! You just left me there!” Bolin whined, running up to the two. “Who’s this?”

Asami looked to the girl, as if expecting her to answer. The girl stuck her hand out and gave a small wave. “I’m Korra. Asami,” The girl, Korra, paused and turned to the woman at her side, as if making sure that was her name. “And I have been best friend’s since second grade. Apparently. I didn’t know till now, though,” Korra grinned. 

Bolin stared at her, then at Asami. “Why’d you say it like that?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Because we aren’t actually friends, Bo’. Some car pulled up and I acted like she was late to joining us,” Asami explained. “This is Bolin.”

“Oh,” Bolin frowned. “Are you okay?”

Korra gave a nod. “Yeah. It freaked me out, though,”

Asami gave a small laugh. “I can’t believe you barked at them,” 

Korra turned with a faux offended look. “Bark at scary men 2020,”

Bolin shrugged. “Makes sense to me.”

Asami snickered, shaking her head. “Where’re you walking to?”

Korra shrugged. “I just wanted to go for a walk. It’s a Saturday and I didn’t want to be sitting in my house doing work for my International Relations class,”

Asami curled her lip. “How old are you?”

Korra gave a look. “You gonna ask about my weight, too?”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Can you get into the club, is what I’m asking,”

“Oh! Yes, but I don’t wanna intrude,”

“Are you sure? It’s a whole group of us. They wont care if we invite you along. Opal’s probably gonna beat me up if I let you walk off alone,” Bolin asked. Asami watched as Korra contemplated the idea. Korra would be lying if she said she wasn’t seriously considering it. She wanted to go out anyways, a party was where most people her age probably were that night. But she didn’t even know these people, and after what just happened..?

Korra spoke, only because the feeling of their eyes on her made her nervous. “Uhm… Well,”

As if Asami could read her mind, she pulled out her phone, turning so Bolin, Korra, and herself were in frame before taking a picture. “Here,” Korra turned, making a face, but smiling nonetheless. “I’ll add that to my public snapchat story, so everyone can see you were with us last.” She pulled up a picture of Mako, Bolin, and herself, showing it to Korra. “Bolin’s brother is a cop.” She swiped the screen, showing several pictures of Mako in his uniform, some with him in regular clothes hanging out with her and Bolin. “You still can just walk too, if you want. No pressure at all to join us.”

Korra pushed a piece of her shoulder length hair behind her ear, nodding. “I think you convinced me. I’m still gonna tell my cousins, though, if that’s okay,”

Asami nodded. “Of course.” They waited as Korra tapped away at her screen, before putting her phone back into her pocket.

“Jinora answered, so she knows.” That must be one of the cousins. “Are you guys sure your friends won't mind a stray?”

Bolin waved her off, starting to walk back into the loud building. “How do you think we all became friends?”


	4. Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra rushed herself to come back to Republic City after the fight with Zaheer in the hopes it would help her heal faster. Instead, it had the opposite effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this but I wrote it to White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane if ya wanna get the same vibes I was thinking of. Anyways, I'm posting this since I don't have a chap of Camp Spirit. Yolo, enjoy.

“I’m really glad you came back, Korra,”

Korra looked up to Mako from her bowl of noodles, swallowing the rest of what was in her mouth with a hum. “Yeah…”

She wasn’t. Everytime she thought back on it, her feelings got all jumbled and she became so frustrated she wanted to cry. Korra had run right back to Republic City as soon as Katara said she would be fine to do so. In fact, Korra had pushed Katara to let her come back. She had managed to get it in her brain that if she returned to Republic City, maybe things would go back to how they were before. Instead, Korra’s mental state had deteriorated far worse than it had been when she originally left the old healer. 

Of course, Korra hadn’t dared to tell anyone about this. Asami was the only person she had spoken to during her time away, so if anyone was going to know it would be her. But she hadn’t explicitly told her about the glitches in her vision. She hadn’t told any of them about the lapses in her memory, or the paranoia, or how she couldn’t tell what was real or not anymore. 

The person who was probably the closest to knowing something was Jinora, but even then it wasn’t because Korra had told her. It was because Jinora had walked in on Korra cowered in the corner of her room on Air Temple Island the night before, arms over her head, sobbing and screaming for whatever it was to leave. Korra practically had to beg Jinora not to tell anyone, after spending hours convincing the younger girl it was merely a bad dream. Which, it was, if you counted that she wasn’t asleep. 

“Korra,” The brown haired girl turned her head when Asami spoke, focusing back on the group. “Are you sure you’re okay..? You mentioned that Katara nearly didn’t let you back. Are you sure you don’t need to stay with her any longer..?”

Korra swallowed at the shadow that creeped behind Asami. Her hands balled, clutching onto the table as she stared behind her. “Yeah,” She managed to mumble. Bolin and Mako gave Asami a concerned look, following Korra’s line of sight. 

_Smack yourself, Korra. Clear your head._

Korra blinked rapidly, turning back to the noodles in the bowl in front of her. She hadn’t seen any of her friends in years. She wasn’t about to let herself ruin it. “Really, I’m fine.” She sounded robotic. “I’m fine.”

“What if we went somewhere not as crowded..? We can all get the rest of our food to go and go sit somewhere more quiet,” Bolin offered. Asami looked up at him, nodding. He sounded scared.

_Slap yourself Korra, and it’ll stop._

Korra brought one of her hands up to the side of her head, grabbing at her hair and lightly pulling. She was so focused on trying to ignore herself that she didn’t hear what Bolin had said. She was not going to ruin this for her friends. Not when she had ignored two of them, and unloaded on the third.

_Korra._

Korra’s head jerked to the left, fingers digging into the wood of the table. 

_They’re going to think you’re crazy. Stop doing this. Don’t let them know._

Korra cleared her throat, closing her eyes. “Uhm, how have things been in the city since I’ve been gone?”

The group at the table shared another glance. “Korra,” it was Mako who spoke. “Bolin just asked you a question, before,”

Korra opened her eyes, looking up. “What was it?”

“Do you wanna go eat somewhere more quiet..? We can take our food to go..?” Bolin asked again, offering a concerned smile. 

_No. Not in the quiet. It’ll get worse._

_Smack yourself._

Korra shook her head. “This is fine. I’d rather stay here.”

_Korra was grabbed at the throat, hands squeezing hard and cutting off any and all air. The fingers were digging into her skin, damaging the tissue. She clawed at the hand, staring up at herself. The hands let go, Korra wheezing for air._

Korra took a deep breath.

_She stared down at herself, kicking her in the side. Before long, she was kneeling over her own scared, frail body, grabbing herself at the throat again. An ice pick was in her hand out of nowhere, the icepick swinging and stabbing into her skull._

_Stop thinking this._

Korra looked up, shrinking under the gaze of her friends. The room around her was empty, only filled by her friends staring at her with blank faces. 

_Mako reached across the table, grabbing her head, slamming it into the table. Before she could even recoil from the pain, Asami kicked the chair out from under her, Bolin slamming her onto the floor, wrapping his hands around her throat._

“I’m gonna go get the check,” Mako mumbled to Asami, standing up from the table. The woman nodded as she turned to meet Korra’s empty gaze. 

_Smack yourself in the head._

The shadow behind Asami creeped up again, Korra leaning back in her chair. She released her grip on the table, not paying enough attention to notice the dents in the wood. Her hands instead retreated to her side, eyes staring holes into what was forming as her former self. The chains were around her wrist as they were the day she was poisoned, her eyes glowing white. 

_Korra._

Korra snapped her head behind her, nearly falling out of her seat.

Zaheer was locked up. He wasn’t at the restaurant with them.

_Korra stared down at herself as she pulled the icepick from the other her’s head. The Korra that was being straddled stared up at the other in fear, closing her eyes as the icepick was driven through her forehead._

“No,” Korra mumbled, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking her head.

_They’re going to think you’re crazy. Stop._

“Why don’t we go wait outside?” Bolin offered, standing from his chair. Korra yanked her hand back when he grabbed it and pulled her to her feet, staring at him with wide eyes.

_Bolin squeezed his hands tighter around her neck. She could feel a boot connect with the side of her head, another cracking a rib as it kicked her in the side._

Korra could feel the eyes of every patron in the restaurant on her now, failing to notice when Asami and Bolin shared a look. 

_They’re going to think you’re crazy. Stop it. Act normal._

“Korra,” 

The Avatar snapped her head behind her so fast she knocked herself off her feet, staring up at Zaheer who stood over her. His face molded into her own, body doing the same to look like it had the day she was poisoned. Korra crawled back, bumping into the table staring up at herself.

_Another foot connected to her side, now back in the black void where she was fighting herself. The icepick was shoved down into her abdomen, piercing several organs in the process._

Korra stared at her knocked over chair, curling herself into a ball. She couldn’t move.

_They think you’re crazy._

“Korra?”

_They think you’re crazy._

Korra brought her hands up to her face, balling one into a fist and hitting herself in the forehead. 

_Hit yourself harder._

_They think you’re crazy._

She hit harder, pulling her hand back. Why had she done that? She didn’t want to do that.

_Do it again._

_You’re crazy._

“Korra, listen to my voice,” 

_Do it again._

_Harder._

_Kill yourself._

_You’re crazy._

Korra went to hit harder, feeling a hand around her wrist. She looked up, finding Bolin with sad eyes restraining her arms. 

_Bolin squeezed, a sickening pop sounding somewhere in her neck. She couldn’t breathe._

“No-”

_The icepick swung down, puncturing the skin right between her eyes._

Korra fought Bolin’s hands, pulling on her own in attempts to get him to let go. 

_Hit yourself harder._

_You’re acting crazy._

“Korra?” 

She could barely register Asami’s voice, pulling at her wrists in attempts to free them. 

_Bolin’s hands were around her neck, choking her._

She could feel Bolin’s grip tighten around her wrists. 

_You’re crazy._

Korra jerked back, feeling a set of arms wrap around her back. 

_Korra kneeled over herself, straddling her own hips as she took the icepick, stabbing it into the head below her._

Korra lit her hands on fire, paying no mind to Bolin’s scream of pain or the way the body behind her flinched. She turned, pushing Asami off her, scrambling to her feet and looking around in circles. 

Mako was in front of her, hands out as if trying to calm her. “Korra,” 

_Mako’s boot connecting with her hip, breaking several of her ribs._

Korra swung her fist, Mako ducking under it and popping back up. He made a move to grab her, Korra swinging again and shooting a blast of air at him. 

“Korra,” 

She turned. 

Zaheer was there with them. 

_You’re crazy._

She couldn’t see where Zaheer was. 

_You’re crazy._

Korra didn’t process the look of her friends backed against the wall away from her, nor the sirens over her head. 

_You’re crazy._

Zaheer was there. 

_You’re crazy._

“Korra,” 

_You’re crazy._

She could hear him. 

_You’re crazy._

Korra swiveled her head. 

_Korra._

She turned to the door, bringing her arms up to throw fire, only to feel something cold wrap around her wrists. 

_You’re crazy._

“Stand down, Korra,” 

_You’re crazy._

Korra looked around, taking in the empty restaurant. She couldn’t breathe. 

_Stop._

Another piece of cold metal attached onto her ankles. She didn’t see who, but she was shoved onto her knees by someone. 

_Stop._

Zaheer was there. 

_Stop._

A piece of metal wrapped around her head before any fire could come out. Korra pulled at her wrists, and pulled at her ankles. She couldn’t breathe. 

_Stop._

“Korra.” 

_Stop._

Korra watched as Lin’s face came into view above her, face morphing into her own and body doing the same. The same as it had been when she was poisoned. 

_She grabbed onto her hair, slamming the head beneath her into the floor. Slamming. Slamming._

Korra leaned forward until she fell, smashing her head into the floor. 

“Stop it-” 

_Stop it._

Zaheer. 

_Stop._

She couldn’t breathe. 

_Smashing._

Her head hit the floor again. 

_Again._

Again. 

_Again._

She felt the metal around her wrist bend, spine curling as she leaned back. Another piece of metal wrapped her wrists, connecting them to the overturned table. 

_No._

She could make out the bodies above her, taking note that there were faces. But she couldn’t see them. 

_The boots connecting to her sides, breaking ribs and shattering bones._

Asami stared down at Korra’s contorted form, hand over her mouth as tears fell down her cheeks. Bolin was next to Lin, the two doing their best to keep Korra from hurting herself further. Mako was next to her, arm wrapped around her shoulder in comfort. It wasn’t a romantic gesture by any means. It was a way to try to distract Asami from what was happening. Not another second passed before Lin’s elbow harshly connected with Korra’s head, the Avatar’s body going limp. 

Asami felt her heart sink. 

“What- What’d you-” “-I knocked her out,” Lin huffed, turning around to meet Asami’s gaze. “I thought it was a better alternative than letting her dislocate the rest of her bones trying to get free.” Another tear slipped from Asami’s eye. “Would anyone care to explain to me what the hell I just walked in on?" 

Mako moved forward, shaking his head. “We were eating, and she started to wig out.” 

“Because?” 

“There is no because. She just started losing it.” Mako continued. 

Lin turned to one of the officers in the doorway, pointing at him so it was obvious who she was talking to. “Get Tenzin on the phone, now.” The officer ran off on the orders, Lin turning back and looking down to Korra’s limp body. “I need to figure out what the hell to do with her.” 

Asami took a step forward, fighting back a sob. Sure, she had seen her fair share over the years, but she had never seen Korra like that. Korra’s body was draped over the table, eyes closed. A piece of metal was muzzling her, her arms bound behind her back and ankles held together. Her shoulder was out of place; what she assumed to be the dislocated arm that Lin had mentioned before. 

Asami had never seen Korra like that, and the thought of it happening again made her sick. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an absolute pain in the butt to format with the italics considering it's a throw away.


End file.
